John Cooper Clarke
|birth_place = Salford, Greater Manchester, England |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Poet |nationality = |website = http://www.johncooperclarke.com }} John Cooper Clarke (born 25 January 1949) is an English performance poet who first became famous during the punk rock era of the late 1970s when he became known as a "punk poet". He released several albums in the late 1970s and early 1980s, and continues to perform regularly. His recorded output has mainly centred around musical backing from The Invisible Girls, which featured Martin Hannett, Pete Shelley, Bill Nelson, Paul Burgess and Steve Hopkins. Life Clarke was born in Salford, Lancashire in 1949.Strong, Martin C. (2003) The Great Indie Discography, Canongate, ISBN 1-84195-335-0, p. 33-4 He lived in the Higher Broughton area of the city and became interested in poetry after being inspired by a teacher whom he described as "a real outdoor guy, an Ernest Hemingway type, red blooded, literary bloke".John Cooper Clarke on life in Higher Broughton His first job was a laboratory technician at Salford Tech."The Bard of Salford", BBC Radio 4, 22 August 2009 He began his performance career in Manchester folk clubs, where he began working with Rick Goldstraw and his band The Ferrets. His first releases were on the independent label Rabid, starting with the EP Innocents in October 1977. He toured with Bill Nelson's band Be-Bop Deluxe in 1978 and was signed by Epic Records, who issued the Nelson-produced debut album Disguise In Love in 1978. In 1979 he had his only UK top 40 hit with "Gimmix! (Play Loud)".Bell, Nigel. "The Very Best of John Cooper Clarke". BBC.co.uk, August 2002. Retrieved on 23 February 2008. Clarke toured with Linton Kwesi Johnson, and has performed on the same bill as bands such as Sex Pistols, The Fall, Joy Division, Buzzcocks, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Elvis Costello, Rockpile, and New Order (including at their May 1984 Music for Miners benefit concert at London's Royal Festival Hall). His set is characterised by lively, rapid-fire renditions of his poems, usually performed a cappella. Often referred to as "the bard of Salford", he usually refers to himself on stage as "Johnny Clarke, the name behind the hairstyle". In 1979 he applied to join actors' union Equity, but as there was already a member named John Cooper Clarke, he joined under the name Lenny Siberia."Meet Lenny Siberia!", Smash Hits, EMAP National Publications Ltd., November 15–28, 1979, p.9 His 1980 album Snap, Crackle & Bop gave him his highest album chart placing, reaching number 26. Clarke appeared in a 1982 music documentary compilation Urgh! A Music War, in which he performed his poem "Health Fanatic"."Urgh! A Music War ". IMDB. Retrieved on 23 February 2008. The film featured live performances of mainstream artists (The Police, The Go-Gos, Pere Ubu, XTC, Devo) as well as more obscure bands (The Alley Cats, Invisible Sex, Athletico Spizz '80, Chelsea) using concert footage from around the world. For many people, this was their first introduction to the works of John Cooper Clarke. He also starred in another 1982 film titled John Cooper Clarke - Ten Years in an Open Necked Shirt directed by Nick May and produced for the Arts Council of Great Britain and Channel 4. Somewhere between a narrative film, a series of music videos and a documentary, the film features interviews and performances by Clarke and Linton Kwesi Johnson among others."Ten Years in an Open Necked Shirt (film) ". YouTube.com. Retrieved on 2 March 2009. Clarke released a further album in 1982, Zip Style Method, which was less successful, and Clarke performed his live act less frequently, spending much of the 1980s addicted to heroin, living in a "domestic partnership" with singer and fellow addict Nico."John Cooper Clarke. comedycv.co.uk Retrieved on 23 February 2008. He described this period of his life: "It was a feral existence. I was on drugs. It was hand to mouth." He made an appearance in two UK adverts for Sugar Puffs in 1988, taking second billing to the Honey Monster. He returned to live performance in the 1990s. More recently, Clarke has turned some of his stage act away from an emphasis on performance poetry and towards more of a stand-up-oriented affair, but poetry is still very much a key part of his performance. He supported Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros. He has toured several times supporting The Fall. He also duetted with a poem entitled "Last Resort" with Reverend Jon McClure at a Reverend and the Makers concert at London's Spread Eagle, which later was released as the b-side for the band's single "Heavyweight Champion of the World". Clarke also recorded a song with the band entitled "Dead Man's Shoes". Clarke's recording of "Evidently Chickentown" from his album Snap, Crackle & Bop was also featured prominently in the closing scene of The Sopranos episode Stage 5. A live performance of the same poem appears in the film Control with Clarke portraying himself in a re-creation of a 1977 concert in which he supported Joy Division, despite having aged 30 years since the events depicted in the movie. "Evidently Chickentown" (recited by Christopher Eccleston) is featured in the made-for-television film Strumpet. Clarke lives in Essex with his French wife Evie, with whom he has a daughter. Recognition Clarke's poem "Out of Control Fairground" was printed inside Arctic Monkeys' single "Fluorescent Adolescent" CD, which was released on 9 July 2007. The poem is also the inspiration behind the single's video in which clowns brawl. Another poem was printed inside the 10" release of the same single. Alex Turner of Arctic Monkeys has said he is very fond of Clarke's work and takes inspiration for lyrics from his poems."Arctics go for poetry". Retrieved on 20 August 2007."Lyrical Genius". Alex Turner also has "John Cooper Clarke" tattooed on his arm.< Retrieved on 20 August 2007. Clarke was the subject of a BBC Four documentary, Evidently... John Cooper Clarke, in May 2012, screened as part of the BBC's 'Punk Britannia' season.Hattenstone, Simon (2012) "John Cooper Clarke: 'It's diabolical how poor I am'", guardian.co.uk, 29 May 2012, retrieved 2012-05-30 Clarke appeared as himself in the 2012 film Ill Manors, directed by Ben Drew (better known as Plan B). He is shown performing a poem entitled Pity the Plight of Young Fellows, which he has described as "the view of young people from a jaundiced old twat’s point of view".Tori Hywel-Davies. "Interview: John Cooper Clarke". sevenstreets.com, December 2010. Retrieved on 7 June 2012. He was also featured in a song entitled Pity the Plight on the film's musical album, also called Ill Manors, where he recited parts of the poem to a piano accompaniment. Publications *''Ten Years In an Open-Necked Shirt''. London: Arena, 1983.Search results = au:John Cooper Clarke, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 5, 2014. Audio / video Albums *''Disguise in Love'' (1978), Epic *''Walking Back to Happiness'' (1979), Epic *''Snap, Crackle & Bop'' (1980), Epic - UK #26 *''Zip Style Method'' (1982), Epic - UK #97 ;Compilations *''Où est la maison de fromage?'' (1978), Rabid Streamable from http://www.johncooperclarke.com *''Me and My Big Mouth'' (1981), Epic *''Word of Mouth: The Very Best of John Cooper Clarke'' (2002), Sony Singles, EPs *''Innocents'' EP (1977), Rabid *"Post-War Glamour Girl" (1978), Epic *"Gimmix! (Play Loud)" (1979), Epic - UK #39 *"Splat"/"Twat" (1979), Epic *"The It Man" (1980), Epic *"The Day My Pad Went Mad" (1982), Epic *"Night People" (1982), Epic *"Pity the Plight" (2012 Ill manors album - Plan B) DVDs, Videos *''Zip Style'' (2011), Ozit ;Compilation appearances: *''Urgh! A Music War'' (1981), Warners - "Health Fanatic" *''The Old Grey Whistle Test Volume 3'' (2004), 2 Entertain - "I Don't Want to Be Nice" *''Poets, Punks, Beatniks and Counter Culture Heroes'' (2010), Ozit - includes rare JCC film footage from the 1980s See also *List of British poets References External links ;Audio / video *John Cooper Clarke performs Beasley Street at Hammersmith Palais ;About *John Cooper Clarke Official website. *Official Facebook news page *John Cooper Clarke Interview 2012 z Category:English poets Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Music in Manchester Category:People from Salford, Greater Manchester Category:People associated with the University of Salford Category:Punk poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets